Feels Like Home
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: “You are home, Peyton, and I’m never letting you go again.” LP future fic.


Okay guys, so… this obviously is not an update to my other fics

Well, this obviously isn't an update to my other fics. I promise I'm working on them; and this is my last week of school – so this summer I will be cranking out the chapters. Thank you all so much, who stick by my fics, and continue to support me – I appreciate it with all my heart.

This is basically my first foray into the world of smut. This is for everyone who has envisioned LP in the comet. Thank you to my Sista, Ashlove, Maggie, and all my loves on FF, and you all on here for encouraging me to keep writing. I hope this isn't a disappointment! Just be warned – it gets pretty steamy!

* * *

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

The infamous comet sat alongside the edge of the River Court; that night's full moon outlining the car, and its occupants. Lucas sat in the driver's seat, fully reclined back, a mass of blonde curls partially blocking his view. Peyton's body lay half on top of his, her head right under his chin. His hands idly ran up and down her back, drawing random circles.

Lucas and Peyton had officially been reunited for just under 4 months. The road to reconciliation had not been an easy nor short one. Both of their hearts had been badly damaged, and had needed intense repairing. Lucas knew that to ever be able to get Peyton back in his life as more than his friend, he was going to have to get his own head and heart on track, and then fight like hell to earn her forgiveness, love, and trust once more.

_Lucas had taken the appropriate amount of time to mourn. He'd even considered going up to New York to beg for her – plead for her to come back. However, he realized that doing that would just put them back in square one – pretending. Her pretending not to notice that his love for Peyton Sawyer was undying, and him pretending that Lindsey Strauss was enough to last him a lifetime. After weeks of confusion, loneliness, and traveling on a yacht with his mother, Andy, and Lily, Lucas recognized that in the end – Lindsey had done them all a favor._

_It had been exactly 9 months since Lindsey had left Lucas at the altar and 6 months since Lucas and Peyton had reconciled some sort of friendship. Sailing around on a yacht, and closing himself off from Tree Hill for a while had done him good – he had cleared his mind, and realized that in his heart lied Peyton Sawyer; she would never vacate that spot, now he just needed to find a way to make her believe that._

"What are you thinking about Luke?" Peyton's voice drew him out of his contemplation.

He leaned down to kiss her nose and nuzzled against her cheek. "Just you, babe."

Peyton rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the blissful smile from creeping onto her face. "Oh yeah… what about me?"

"Just that I am so thankful to have you back in my life and that I am… more in love with you than ever."

She sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into his chest. "I'm more in love with you than ever too, Lucas. I'm so glad I decided to take that second chance on you."

He breathed her in and nodded. "Me too, babe. More like third chance."

"_I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Peyton shouted at the incessant, rapid knocking on the front door of her and Brooke's home. Upon opening the door, a warm smile spread across her face, but shock evident in her eyes. "Lucas, it's nearly 2 a.m., what are you doing here?"_

_Lucas's hands were shoved deep into his pockets, his eyes flitting nervously around, and bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. "I need to talk to you… is Brooke here?"_

_Peyton scrunched her brow in confusion, but answered the question. "Um no… she's nearly taken up permanent residence at Owen's place, for reasons I don't understand – ours is so much nicer, and with Chase being his roommate and all…"_

_Lucas took in her frazzled curls, worn sleep clothes, and her beautiful free-of-make-up face. He couldn't remember ever seeing her look this beautiful. The nervous rambling was a bonus; she was so cute when she was nervous. _

"_I love you," tumbled from his lips. Upon seeing her eyes bulge out of her head, Lucas quickly tried to recover. "No, I didn't mean that. Wait, no, of course I did! I just didn't mean to blurt it out like that."_

_She held up her hands and stepped back from him. "Lucas…"_

"_You know, I spent three years trying to forget that you ever existed. After what I thought was you saying 'no' to my proposal – I couldn't leave my house for a week and a half. I had all of this excitement going on because of the news of my book getting published, but you were the only thing on my mind. Haley had to force me out of the house one day, she literally dragged me out the door while I was still in my pajamas, and hadn't showered in days. _

_After that I threw myself into coaching and the excitement of my novel, but never once did I stop thinking about you. You were on my mind every single day, Peyt. It was impossible to stop loving you. Even after Lindsey and I began dating, I still held a spark of hope that you would come back to me; that you'd call, or fly over here, or we'd just magically run into each other some where. I guess I just lost my belief somewhere along the lines. But my love for you never disappeared; it was just buried underneath the surface."_

_Peyton was crying steadily now, trying not to let his words affect her like this, but she couldn't help it. God help her, but she had been waiting for this speech for nearly 4 years. _

"_Then you came back into my life, and I was trying so badly not to let my heart get burned by you again. I was in such denial that it was your entire fault that we fell apart, but in reality – it was mine. I did ambush you, Peyton – you were right. I was insecure about us being apart all the time, and I just wanted us together, always. My love was genuine, and the want to be with you forever has never left me, but I shouldn't have proposed the way I did, at the age I did. I know now, that had I waited, we'd probably be happily married right now and living out our dream. _

_Peyton, I am truly sorry for how I treated you after you moved back – there are no words that can excuse my behavior towards you, all I can do is ask for your forgiveness and hope you can grant me that. Because Peyton – that's all I want; to have you forgive me and have you back in my arms again. I want you, I miss you, and I love you."_

_The pair stood facing each other, the tension thick in the room. Tears were welled in his eyes, hands nervously twitching at his side. Peyton's face was blotchy and she was sniffling; this was all she had been wanting for ages._

"_Lucas, if you think it's as simple as you giving me a beautiful speech – that I'll fall back into your arms and we'll live happily ever after, you're mistaken."_

_Lucas nodded his head dejectedly and switched from foot to foot. "I know Peyton, I had to give it a shot, you mean the world to me." _

_Peyton walked up to him until they were toe to toe, and nervously stared him in the eye. "This isn't going to be easy."_

"_I know."_

"_You're going to have to really prove that you're true."_

"_I know that, too."_

"_We need to go slow this time – I can't risk having you break my heart again, Scott," her voice a near whisper._

_Lucas's eyes lit up. "Does this mean…"_

_Peyton nodded. "I mean it, Lucas… we have to take this slow. I don't want to screw this up again; I want us to make it work this time."_

_Lucas put his hands on her hips and drew her into him, so that their foreheads were resting against the other. "I promise, Peyton – we'll take it as slow as we need to. I'll do anything to be with you again. You're the love of my life."_

"I'm so glad you came to me with that sappy speech," she teased.

He pouted playfully and dug his fingers into her side, eliciting a sharp laugh from her. "You loved it; that sappy speech is what got us back together."

Peyton kissed his lips softly and pulled back. "This is true, I'm glad you did it. You're the love of my life too, just in case you didn't know."

Lucas's smile brightened up his whole face. "It's always nice to hear."

Peyton's hand was tracing from his neck down to his wrist, and back up again, repeatedly running this pattern on his skin with her fingernails. The feel of her fingers on his skin brought forth a soft moan from him, causing her to smirk devilishly.

In the time they had been back together, the couple had yet to make love. There had been an abundance of instances where they had come close. The desire was clearly there, and the sexual tension was almost stifling at times. Not surprisingly, it had been Peyton that was the one who more often that not pulled back when it looked like things were getting too heated. She had meant what she said when she told him she wanted to take it slow, and Lucas respectfully granted her wishes, not wanting to ruin the amazing build up they had going.

Peyton shifted so that the front of her body was pressed into the side of his, and started laying small, sucking kisses at the hinge of his jaw on the right side of his face, all the way across his neck to the other side of his jaw. Lucas closed his eyes, savoring the sensations she was stirring inside of him; this woman knew all the ways to work him up, she'd never forgotten.

One of his hands slipped down to the small of her back and underneath her thin t-shirt, tracing the bottom of her spine. "What are you doing there, Blondie?"

Lucas could feel her lips curve into a smile against his pulse point. "Oh nothing."

When she climbed over him, settling her legs on either side of his, he felt the temperature spike. "Certainly doesn't feel like nothing."

Peyton moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt, and leisurely started unbuttoning. "Do you remember… that night in L.A – the first time you came out to visit me?"

Lucas didn't have to ask her which night of that visit she was talking about; it was forever burned into his memory. "Oh yeah," he responded, nodding.

Her hands were caressing the hard muscle beneath the few open buttons. "It was in October and we hadn't seen each other in 4 months. We were missing each other so badly, we could hardly make it through my front door before you had me pressed up against the wall, tearing off my shirt, and ravaging me with kisses."

The tempo of his breathing was no longer steady, and he was trying without success to stop the rush of blood flow from going south so quickly. He decided to participate in this game of hers. He slipped both hands down to grip her hips and lightly, teasingly, press her into him. "Me? What about you? I don't think you tore your lips from mine once in the car, and if I recall, your hands were doing very inappropriate things to me, things that shouldn't be done on a busy highway, in the back of a cab."

His words were acting as an aphrodisiac, moans slipping out of her mouth, unchecked. His lips had found her collarbone, a place that she loved to be kissed – it turned her on more than anything else during foreplay. His hands were continuously moving her hips to rock into his.

"That night was our first making love anywhere else other than a bed," he paused to lean over and grasp the fleshy lobe of her ear between his teeth, then soothing the bite with his tongue. "I dreamt about you every night we were apart: the feel of you beneath me, what it's like to be inside of you, your beautiful face as you come, and those screams you let out. Seeing you that day after so long of not being together, I just couldn't wait to get you in your bed, I had to have you…"

Peyton had heard enough, her libido had hit an all time high state of arousal, and she needed to have him now. "Shut up, Luke."

Lucas cringed, fearing he had taken it too far – words had always worked for her in the past, but they hadn't been together in so long, he was afraid he was pushing the line. "Peyt, I'm sorr-"

Peyton shook her head and grinned. "No, shut up – and take your clothes off," she said demandingly as she pulled her own shirt over her head.

Lucas took one look at the body he had spent years fantasizing over: her toned stomach, her small, but perfect breasts, and the creaminess of her skin. It all sent him into overdrive, now his painfully erect cock was pressing against the rough material of his jeans. The way his girl could turn him on with just one look never ceased to astound him.

Since Lucas had taken to staring at her, Peyton decided to take things into her own hands. Without warning or caution, she ripped his button-down from his muscular frame, the sound of buttons popping only adding fuel to the fire. He moved his arms back so that the material could be taken away from his body.

As Peyton was working on Lucas's jeans, he stopped her to take her face into his hands. He looked into her eyes, seeing the same thing reflected in her beautiful green orbs that he felt within himself: lust, passion, and genuine love for each other. The couple smiled at each other before crashing together to lock lips.

Just like the rest of their bodies, their lips fit together like two missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle – neither had ever experience such perfection in a kiss as they did with each other. Though the two had been so caught up in the intensity of their actions, Lucas started the kiss off sweetly and tentatively; so much so that she wasn't sure if his lips were actually touching hers, until she felt him slowly swipe his tongue along her bottom lip. The motion sent Peyton to drive her hands into his hair, pulling him closer to her mouth; wanting to drink him in, the taste of her man never got old, in fact as time went on – she found she craved the taste of him all the more.

He kept his lips soft and as soon as her tongue was close to responding to his; he'd pull back – keeping her on the edge of arousal, frustrating her in a delicious way. Finally, not being able to take the torture any longer, Peyton's hands grasped the side of his face, needing to feel their lips moving together in unison. The kiss was rough and unforgiving – they wanted each other and there was no hiding it any longer; it was a mesh of lips, and teeth, and tongue. The pair pulled away, panting heavily.

He buried his nose in her clothes, taking in that familiar smell, just loving being with her, when he heard her whisper: "Let's make love."

He pulled back with a force that should've given him whiplash, and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure, I mean we haven't done that yet…for the second first time." He paused then grinned. "And in the comet?" He mock gasped.

"The boy saw a _comet_ and finally his life had meaning…" she repeated her favorite line from his recently published second novel.

"Oh, you're giving an entirely new meaning to that book, Sawyer."

Peyton simply smirked, removed herself from his lap, and wiggled out of her pants, with a grace that surprised him, given the confined space of the front seat. She pushed herself over the front seat and into the back; just in her lace bra and panty set. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. In seconds Lucas had hopped across the seat and into the back, literally tumbling on top of her. To make things more comfortable he shifted so that they were both lying down across the backseat. Lucas grunted at feeling her soft body beneath his once again, it was a feeling he'd yearned years for.

Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Instead of going for her lips, like she had hoped, he pleasantly surprised her by heading straight for her clavicle, pressing light kisses along her delicate skin. One hand of hers was around his neck, the other moved down to his ass, forcefully pressing him into her, needing to feel their lower halves meeting. Lucas pulled his lips away from her skin to grunt loudly.

Her hands drifted slowly along his upper torso, moving downwards toward her destination. When she reached the front of his jeans, instead of unzipping, she delicately moved her hand over his hardened length, making Lucas's head spin, and drop to her shoulder, his breathing became loud and uneven. Peyton moved her lips to his earlobe.

"Something wrong baby?"

He shook his head, nearly unable to find words. "J-just keep doing… that."

Her hand increased its rhythm, and pressed down a bit harder. "Like that?"

Lucas gently brushed her hands away, unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants to rid himself of the barrier he was finding completely annoying. Peyton helped him hurriedly remove his pants, leaving them both in their undergarments. Lucas's boxers did nothing to hide the erection that had formed quite some time ago.

He saw that her hand was going back to pay more attention to his cock, but he cut her off before she could complete her task. He met the confusion on her face with pure delight on his own. He worked his way down her body, dropping kisses to her stomach; a signature move of theirs that remained forever sacred after their unplanned night of passion many moons ago. His kisses continued down her hips and thighs, until he reached his destination. Peyton's eyes were hooded with desire: he had always been a master at this particular art, and what's more is that he always seemed to enjoy the pleasure she got out of it.

Lucas hooked his fingers into the edge of her panties and dragged them down her legs, throwing them haphazardly to the front of the car. He grasped her legs in his hands and gently placed them on his shoulders. Light kisses were ghosted over the inside of her thighs working his way up to his final destination.

Peyton's eyes were locked on her boyfriend, watching his every move. She saw him bring a hand up to cup her, slipping one finger into her slick folds, exploring her like he hadn't been able to do in years. When she saw him bend his head down to flick his tongue against her clit, she couldn't watch anymore – he had sent her into sensory overload; her head was thrown back, a continuous string of moans and "Oh Luke's" escaping her lips. She threaded her hands through his hair, pressing his face closer into her.

Hearing the sounds of pleasure she was emitting was like music to his ears, causing him to pick up the pace his tongue had created. Besides the actual act of making love itself, he had missed this – the smell and taste of her was intoxicating. He slipped one finger inside of her opening lightly, moving around slowly, teasing her. He rotated his finger so that it was pressing against her upper wall, and started to move in and out of her at a rough pace, quickly adding a second finger to aid in the torture. Lucas had never forgotten what it was like to see Peyton coming: her moans turned into near screams, her head thrashing from side to side, and her heels dug deeply into his shoulders. The speed of his tongue and pressure increased, and soon Peyton was falling into oblivion.

After she had ridden out of the waves of her first orgasm of the night, Lucas kissed his way back up to her. Peyton was panting, but looked absolutely euphoric.

"I forgot how good you were at that," she sighed dreamily.

Lucas laughed lightly. "I've never forgotten what you like."

Peyton nodded, her eyes turning dark. Her legs wrapped around his waist so that she could use her feet to push down his boxers. "Get those off. Now."

In an instant Lucas had removed the last remaining piece of clothing. Peyton's eyes traveled down his flawless body, taking in the sight of his arousal – her eyes widened; she remembered well the feeling of him inside of her, but somehow she had forgotten how endowed he really was. She wasted no time in moving her hands down to stroke his length. She knew what patterns he liked; one long stroke, two short ones, and a circle of her thumb to his tip. While she was caressing his cock, his head had dropped to her shoulder, and she pressed sweet kisses to the side of his temple. Hearing his grunts and groans so close to her ear drove Peyton on.

Lucas felt himself climbing toward his peak, and frantically pushed her hands out of the way. Upon her look of confusion, he spoke. "Babe, I can't last with the way you're working me up – too good. I need to make love to you, Peyt. I want to be inside of you again, it's been too long."

Her eyes sparkled and she pushed him up and off of her. He moved so that he was sitting in the center of her backseat, knowing what positions she enjoyed most. She brought her legs over to straddle him, grasping her cock in his hands. "You ready for me?" She teased.

Lucas gripped her hips roughly and moved her completely down on top of him, encasing himself within her. They both stopped to revel in the moment, looking directly into each other's eyes. He pressed his lips up against hers and mumbled, "I'm always ready for you baby."

The couple were almost afraid to start their dancing, knowing that it wouldn't last that long, this being their first time together in 4 years, and not wanting the feeling to slip away from them so easily. Hesitantly Peyton rotated her hips causing to jerk forward. One hand moved up to her breast, thumbing her nipple, and the other moved to rest of the small of her back, keeping her in place on top of him.

"So good… do that again," he panted out.

Peyton smiled slightly before burying her fingers into his hair, and dropping her head to his shoulder, the sensations becoming too much; still, she kept her hips rocking at a slow pace, relishing the feel of him inside of her.

Though the consistent thrusts of her up and down on his cock, and the warm wetness surrounding him was consuming his being, he knew better than to let her do all the work. On each of her down thrusts, Lucas began to thrust upward, angling himself so that his skin was rubbing into her clit.

The curly blonde immediately threw her head back and screamed. "God baby, keep doing that, just don't stop doing that!"

Lucas brought his mouth to the column of her neck and left hard, pressing kisses to the flesh there, never stopping the movement of his lower body, able to tell by her clenching around him that she was close to finishing.

He dipped his head down to place his lips around her left nipple, sucking then gently grazing his teeth over the tightened bud, then turning to the right and giving it the same attention. "God, Luke, I'm so close, so so close…" she kept whimpering these words until they had no meaning.

"Come for me, Peyt. I want to feel you come," he coaxed her, his thrusts picking up pace pace, becoming faster and shorter. Just moments later, Peyton was dipping into the edge of ecstasy, half-screaming, half-sobbing out her boyfriend's name – again and again.

Before she could regain her train of thought, he had her flipped onto her back, his arms under her knees so that her legs were hiked up to nearly his shoulders. He began pounding into her, not being able to hold back.

"How have you not come yet?" She whimpered, barely able to focus.

The chuckle that came as his reply was throaty and sexy. Her hands were clawing into his back, unbelieving that she was feeling another orgasm coming on. "Fuck me, Luke… fuck me harder."

The combination of those words coming out of her mouth, and just _her_ all around him was intoxicating. Lucas had no will power left, and with three last, long, thrusts he was pushing himself over the edge for the first time, and her for the third time that night.

They collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs, breathing in heavy pants, and idly running hands over each other's bodies. Peyton was pressing sweet kisses into his shoulder, and he was twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Basically, I'm thinking we should never have sex in a bed again," she sighed dreamily.

Lucas laughed heartily and wrapped his arms around her torso. "Why do you say that?"

"Making love with you is always extraordinary, but do you notice how hot we are together taken out of the bedroom?"

Lucas pondered this thought, and then shook his head at her silly thoughts. "You're always in happy, silly moods after making love."

After minutes of lying there post-bliss, happily stroking the soft flesh of her arms, Lucas felt her body shaking. He looked down to see her quietly crying.

Lucas tipped her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "Peyt, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Peyton adamantly shook her head and pressed a sweet peck to his lips. "I feel like… I'm finally coming home after such a long journey apart. Just that you know what I like and anticipate how I feel… it's all just so surreal that we're finally here and happy, after all we've been through."

Lucas felt his throat burn and knew just how true her words were. "You are home, Peyton, and I'm never letting you go again."

As they lay skin to skin – her on top of him – in the back of the comet that had witnessed so many pivotal moments of theirs, it seemed like it was all finally clicking. From here on out, no matter what fight or hardships they would endure, there was an unspoken agreement that it would all be done together. Too much time had been spent apart, and neither of them could think of anywhere else in the world they would've rather been.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

* * *

Despite what's happening on the show, I am 100 optimistic – I will never give up on LP. Keep the faith guys, I know it's going to pay off in the end!

Let me know what you think!


End file.
